Field
The technical field is related to a display apparatus and a method of manufacturing the display apparatus.
Description of Related Art
A display apparatus may display an image according to received image data. For example, according to image data, a liquid crystal display apparatus may apply a voltage to change molecular arrangement of liquid crystal molecules in a display panel for controlling light transmission. By controlling light transmission, the liquid crystal display apparatus may display an image.
The display apparatus may include a touch panel for sensing a touch provided by a user.